jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Pannacotta Fugo
: an Italian pudding Fugo: "Dismissing" in Italian |stand = Purple Haze Purple Haze Distortion (Novel Only) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16''Chapter 479: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (1)'' |birthday = 1985 |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = ~172 cm |weight = |blood = |nation = Italian |hair = Blond (ASB) Gray ( , PS2 game) Orange (EoH, Anime) |eyes = Red ( ) Purple (Anime) Yellow (ASB, EoH) Brown (PS2 game) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Junya Enoki (ASB, EOH, Ultra Jump CM) (PS2 game) |voiceactor = |occupation = Passione Bucciarati's Subordinate (formerly) }} is a side character and former ally featured in Vento Aureo. A young and quick-tempered strategist, Fugo is a member of Bucciarati's team and, by extension, Passione. He follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to protect Trish Una. In addition to being one of the more calculated members on the team, he possesses the particularly deadly Stand, Purple Haze. Appearance Pannacotta Fugo is a young man of slim to average build with spiky hair. He has large bangs going down the right side of his face, the quantity of which varies throughout his appearances. Fugo wears a two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs and has a watch on his left wrist. Originally his jacket had a hole on the chest as well, but past chapter 469 it is portrayed as a one-button suit jacket. He also wears a belt to support his pants and a tie with a strawberry pattern. His shoes have the same strawberry pattern on the front of them. In his earliest appearances, he had earrings with wishing lamp symbols on them. In the past, he wore a collared shirt underneath his jacket and kept his hair shorter. According to Araki, Fugo actually wears a thong under his suit.“Feelin’ JOJO”! Interview with Hirohiko Araki Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=GioGio (PS2) | |T4=All-Star Battle | |T5=Eyes of Heaven | }} Personality Pannacotta Fugo is a serious and caring but easily enraged youth. Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Bucciarati to give him food . He even continues to greatly care for Narancia, tutoring him and acting protective of him at times. Fugo is usually a friendly member of the group, easily mingling with the turbulent Mista and Narancia , being the first to greet Trish Una , and openly acknowledging Giorno's ability and greatly praising him after their fight together . However, once upset Fugo is quite hotheaded and violent. It is stated that he dropped out of school because he bashed his teacher with an encyclopedia , p.14. He was also shown to violently stab Narancia with a fork and slam his head over a table when the latter made a basic mistake and jabbing him in the stomach with keys when he repeatedly restated orders incorrectly . His Stand, when shown to be belligerent, is said to reflect this aspect of his personality . The anime adaptation expands upon this, showing that Fugo was mentally unstable because of the pressure of his parents to achieve the highest academic grades, containing violent or even murderous impulses during his entire youth. Fugo only became openly angry at a lecherous teacher and has never since tried to solve his anger issues. Fugo is also a very intelligent and serious member. Though he did indeed drop out of school in the end, it still stands that his academic ability allowed him to enter university level at the age of only 13. During Team Bucciarati's bodyguarding mission, he was one of the most cautious and would frequently advise for the safer option. When presented with the choice to stay with Bucciarati's group and betray the Boss or leave and seek safety, Fugo deserted the group, having resigned to the logical reasoning of the group inevitably having to battle The Boss . Abilities Fugo's Stand Purple Haze releases a deadly flesh-eating virus via capsules on his hand, killing any nearby lifeform in 30 seconds. History Background Fugo was born into a wealthy family in Naples. He performed extremely well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13, Fugo had already entered a university to study law, although he had a poor relationship with his professors. At some point, he beat one of the professors with an encyclopedia. From that point onward, Fugo's life grew worse and worse until he joined Bruno Bucciarati's gang. One day, Fugo came across a hungry and diseased boy named Narancia Ghirga digging through trashcans for food. While Narancia didn't expect much from the stranger, Fugo would bring him to a restaurant in order to be fed, much to the gratitude of the older boy. However, Fugo did not know that this action would lead Narancia to try to join his gang as a result of the encounter. Eventually, the two end up on the same team, and Fugo becomes a teacher figure to Narancia, while at the same time being trusted as Bucciarati's second-in-command. The anime adaptation expands on his background. Due to his high intellect, his parents put a large amount of pressure on him to excel in his studies, the stress of which caused Fugo to develop his violent temper. At one point he almost attempted to stab his own father in the back, before stopping himself. Later in his life, during his time in university, Fugo was looking for study materials in the school library. One of his professors approached him and attempted to seduce him, possibly a second time. Despite Fugo asking that he ceased, the professor continued to urge him, even offering to reveal the questions to his next test. Having finally been pushed past his breaking point, Fugo flies into a rage and relentlessly beats the man with an encyclopedia. Fugo was arrested for the assault and became the target of gossip among the other students. Although his parents kept him from going to prison, they disowned him and left him on his own. Fugo began living on the streets, committing petty crimes such as shoplifting and pick-pocketing to survive. Ironically, this lifestyle allowed him to make full use of his genius, and he utilized his knowledge of the law to keep himself out of trouble. One day, when Fugo was caught attempting to dine and dash, he caught the eye of the gangster Bruno Bucciarati who was impressed by his knowledge of the law. After Fugo relays his life's events to Bucciarati, he is offered a position in Bucciarati's gang, as a member of a team he planned on building. Fugo initially declined, feeling that his temper would be too volatile to work with anyone, even going so far as to claim he could kill Bucciarati himself. However, he was ultimately convinced by Bucciarati's promise to find a use for his temper. After taking Polpo's test and developing Purple Haze, Fugo formally joined Bucciarati's team. Vento Aureo (2001) with a fork]] Fugo was initially introduced helping Narancia with basic arithmetic. This turns violent after Narancia gets the answer wrong, which then Fugo strikes him with a fork. Narancia almost retaliates with a knife before Bucciarati introduces Giorno into the gang. Fugo is the second to be attacked by Mario Zucchero when Narancia disappears and is later seen kicking his body with Narancia and Abbacchio. After Bucciarati becomes an operative and Trish Una joins the party as per the Boss' orders to bring her to him, Fugo instructs Narancia to get groceries and other supplies while making sure their location is not found. When Narancia repeats the directions incorrectly, Fugo keys him in the stomach repeatedly until he decides to simply make a map for Narancia to use. While out, Narancia would have a close encounter with Formaggio, a member of the traitorous group Squadra Esecuzioni, and would accidentally let the map slip into his hands. After Narancia returns, the gang is ordered by the Boss to retrieve a key that would help them get to the Boss' location safely and undetected. Fugo goes with Giorno and Leone Abbacchio to Pompeii for the key, and while walking among the ruins, spots an enemy Stand User in a mirror behind a column. He warns the other two of their stalker, though the both of them agree that there's nobody behind said pillar. Looking back and seeing nobody as well, Fugo looks into the mirror and sees their enemy approaching. He warns Giorno and Abbacchio, only for the two to be left even more confused. With his allies on the verge of being attacked, Fugo is left with no choice but to push them out of the way of the mirror, before hitting the ground and noticing they've disappeared. He gets up to search for them and is immediately attacked by the enemy Stand User and sent into a trash can with a punch. Fugo demands where Giorno and Abbacchio are, but notices that his watch had moved from his left hand to his right and that the numbers have been flipped backwards. ]] The enemy Stand User reveals himself as Illuso, and his Stand Man in the Mirror is able to access a mirror world. Fugo attempts to summon his own Stand, but seemingly to no avail. On the other side, Giorno prepares to attack a Stand that appeared without a user before Abbacchio nervously orders him to get away from it. Purple Haze, Fugo's Stand, was left by Illuso in the real world, and Fugo himself is stuck in the mirror world and defenseless. Abbacchio describes Purple Haze as a Stand that reflects Fugo's violent side, and a bird drops out of the sky and melts. Purple Haze's ability is revealed to unleash a deadly flesh-melting virus, though in the presence of Illuso and his ability to separate Stand and user, Fugo is quickly beaten and left with serious injuries. The majority of the battle afterward is left up to Giorno and Abbacchio. After beating Abbacchio, Illuso attacks Giorno when he sees him with the key, seemingly just staring at it without running away. This turns out to be part of Giorno's plan, as he infected himself with Purple Haze's virus and spreads it to Illuso easily. When Illuso severs his hand and escapes, Giorno also reveals that he's created a snake that follows him, allowing Fugo to control Purple Haze on the other side without needing to see Illuso. Purple Haze catches and brutally kills him. Though Fugo is saved, he becomes deeply concerned for Giorno, who is doomed to die within the next minute due to the virus. Giorno then reveals that the snake that tracked Illuso also has an anti-venom for Purple Haze's virus due to it being created where the virus was still present and injects himself with its blood using Gold Experience. Astonished, Fugo watches Giorno writhe in pain from the virus being forcefully purged from his body, and he begins to ponder at the calculated risks that Giorno takes, despite not completely understanding what he could be thinking. He then openly salutes Giorno for risking his life in order to beat their enemy while keeping everyone alive. Giorno, on the other hand, tells him to salute Abbacchio, who also risked his life. Fugo is present for a number of Stand attacks from the various members of Squadra Esecuzioni. However, each time the team is attacked, Fugo is unable to participate for any number of reasons: Purple Haze being too dangerous for the given situation and Fugo, therefore, ordered not to engage, Fugo being incapacitated before he could even fight, or even that the battles happen without his knowing. When Trish becomes fed up with Bucciarati's refusal to answer her questions, Fugo internally sympathizes with her and quietly stares. However, Mista interprets this as Fugo trying to peek at her breasts, before Trish adjusting herself in her seat allows them to briefly view her nipple, stupefying the two. Much later, after having reached San Giorgio Maggiore and safely escorting Trish to their destination to meet her father, the Boss, the gang waits on the boat for Bucciarati to return. Fugo asks Giorno for a bottle of water, and proceeds to drink, although he does not remember ever being handed it or thanking Giorno. This, among other sudden and strange happenings, leaves Giorno suspicious at what might be happening within the church. When Bucciarati comes back, he informs the group of his defection from the gang, revealing the Boss' intention to kill Trish. Fugo is the first to speak up, claiming the idea of going against the Boss and Passione is merely suicide. He then witnesses first-hand all of his teammates choosing to follow Bucciarati. Though the boat leaves without him and Narancia, as Fugo asks Narancia to come with him, he decides to jump in the water and swim for the boat. As the only one not to betray Passione, Fugo is left all by himself, standing at the docks of the San Giorgio Maggiore church. In the anime, after Narancia dies, Fugo is seen one last time walking in the streets of Naples realizing that something has gone wrong. Golden Heart, Golden Ring (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After leaving the group, Fugo receives new orders to work along with Rigatoni and wipe out the now traitorous Team Bucciarati. However, he finds a way to follow his orders and protect his friends at the same time by hiding Giorno's ability to resist Purple Haze's powers from Rigatoni. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After going into hiding for six months following the events of Part 5, Fugo is found by Mista and Sheila E. Mista, on Giorno's behalf, provides a now guilt-laden Fugo with the mission to kill the members of Passione's former narcotics team (which includes his former classmate Massimo Volpe), in order to prove his loyalty to the gang. Still troubled over refusing to betray the Boss with Bucciarati's team, Fugo then sets out with Sheila E. and Cannolo Murolo to stop the team. While reflecting upon his past and his actions, he finally comes to find his resolve. In doing so while fighting Volpe, his Stand evolves to Purple Haze Distortion, killing Volpe and nearly taking his own life in the process. After he evolves his Stand and finishes his mission, Giorno tells Fugo that his true goal was to have him learn to control his Stand. Despite believing that Bucciarati should have been in his place receiving Giorno's honor and crying over his undeserved trust, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno for his assistance, referring to him as "GioGio". Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} In Video-Games Vento Aureo (PS2 Game) Fugo makes his first appearance in the PS2 title, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure. In the game, Fugo has a different gameplay style from most of the other characters. Along with Narancia, he's the only other character who cannot move when his Stand is activated; The player takes direct control of Purple Haze. Fugo himself does not have any special moves (unlike Narancia's knife or Trish's pipe), all of his attacks consist of small punches and his only true "special" move is his "SHOCK" attack where Fugo activates a kind of impulse; this move serves to change the way which Purple Haze will release the Poisonous Wave. Purple Haze moves very slow, but has a fighting style similar to a boxer; the player can perform combos if his uppercut connects with the enemy. Purple Haze can also launch the poison capsules as a long-range attack, inflicting a poison status on the enemy (6 capsules at the total, which can be reloaded by disabling and activating the Stand button again). Since Purple Haze has the compulsive tendency to clean anything, if the Stand is active for too long, it will stop fighting to clean itself, forcing player control back to Fugo. The player must wait a short period of time and then reactivate Stand mode to resume control of Purple Haze. All Star Battle (PS3 Game) Along with most of the Part 5 heroes, Fugo makes his comeback in All Star Battle, as a DLC character available for $1.99. He was confirmed in a special presentation for the game release alongside Iggy. Unlike the previous game, Fugo can move if Purple Haze is activated, and it will follow Fugo much like the majority of Stand Users. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Fugo can turn Purple Haze on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Exclusive to Fugo is a Capsule Icon that displays how many of Purple Haze's six bulbs/capsules are available. The capsules will only reload after Fugo uses his HHA, GHA, or when a new round starts. Certain attacks will release Purple Haze's Homicidal Virus, an unblockable purple cloud of poison that damages the opponent over time. However, Fugo may suffer from its effects if he comes into contact as well. * Homicidal Virus Capsule: Any attack marked with a star (Normal) or diamond (Stand) allows Purple Haze to break a single capsule open and release the Homicidal Virus. * Throw - You messing with me?!: Purple Haze holds the opponent down as Fugo relentlessly kicks them. While Purple Haze is off: * Screw off!: Fugo lunges forward shoulder-first. Fugo's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Hit them!: Fugo summons Purple Haze to fly forward and deliver a hook. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Numbskull!: Fugo takes out a fork and stabs with it at face-height. If it connects, Fugo will grab the opponent by the neck with his other hand, and slam them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. While Purple Haze is on: * Fugo's Violent Side: Purple Haze unleashes a wild barrage of punches. This move is marked with a diamond. As Distortion, the number of hits, as well as damage dealt, is increased. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * This will be the last thing you ever see: After a short delay, Purple Haze delivers a downward punch flying forward. This move is marked with a diamond and is a Stand Rush skill that Fugo can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. As Distortion, the same punch will hit twice, dealing more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Friend or foe!: Purple Haze punches the ground, breaking a capsule and releasing the virus, though Fugo cannot avoid contact. This move is a Stand Rush skill that Fugo can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. As Distortion, Purple Haze may hit the opponent as well in a low attack that cannot be blocked if they are not crouching (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). * Got You!: A Throw. Purple Haze flies forward and reaches out. If it connects, Purple Haze will grab the opponent by the neck and smash them in the face, before throwing them up into the air and wildly pummel them. As Distortion, the number of hits nearly doubles and damage dealt is increased. When low on health, Fugo can evolve Purple Haze into Purple Haze Distortion. Purple Haze will also automatically evolve when Fugo uses his GHA. Fugo calls out for Distortion as he grits his teeth and Purple Haze instantly transforms. Appearance-wise, Purple Haze Distortion loses its red irides, back spikes, loincloth, and boots, and its armor pieces and helmet turn black. As Distortion, the performance of Fugo's skills is increased while Purple Haze is active, and Fugo takes little damage from the Homicidal Virus. On the other hand, the opponent takes much more damage at a faster rate from the virus. Distortion will last for the rest of the battle. Fugo's Capsules are completely reloaded when evolving into Distortion. Fugo's HHA, "Attack like an explosion...", has him send out Purple Haze in a tempestuous flurry of punches, with the final punch breaking a capsule and releasing the virus. Fugo himself states that Purple Haze attacks like it's about to explode, and retreats like a storm. The HHA will restore up to 3 Capsules on activation (the Capsule broken during the attack is isolated from the rest and does not count). Damage is slightly increased as Distortion. Fugo's GHA, "Resolute Eyes", has him tell the opponent that he's made a decision worth betting everything on, before he turns around and reveals a capsule between his teeth, biting down and blowing the virus forward. If they are hit, the opponent will rapidly start melting from the virus as a close-up of their skin dissolving is shown and they let out an agonizing scream. Purple Haze Distortion, hardly able to control itself, begins to violently and brutally beat the opponent, spreading the virus into their system even more. Distortion finishes by delivering a devastating spinning punch that sends them flying as they're completely eradicated. Along with Funny Valentine's GHA, Fugo's is the only special move to alter the contrast of the screen (resulting in a more black and white combination of colors to add more intensity to the special, and obscure the sight of his opponent dissolving). The GHA also completely reloads Fugo's Capsules. Of note is that Fugo's use of a capsule between his teeth to unleash the attack is in reference to his first demonstration of Distortion's power during his final battle against Massimo Volpe in Purple Haze Feedback, while Distortion's violent assault is in reference to his fight with Illuso at the same time. Alongside the rest of Team Bucciarati and Ermes Costello, Fugo is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. During dialogues before fights with the remaining cast from Part 5, Fugo is painted as a traitor (much like Araki originally wanted him to be) as he feels remorse fighting his previous friends. Narancia is the only exception, as the two simply have an aggressive altercation. * If Fugo wins a fight against Bucciarati, he will express anger at himself for not boarding the boat. * If facing Diavolo, the Boss will appear disappointed at Fugo for having turned traitor again, implying that if Fugo had later rejoined his friends before Part 5's end, he would have needed face Diavolo. If Fugo wins, he'll simply state that the Boss' defeat was for having called him 'brazen'. Also, the events from the novel Purple Haze Feedback appears in the game as an extra chapter under the Part 5 Story Mode. The player controls Fugo and faces off against Giorno (with Gold Experience Requiem activated at the beginning of battle, permanently). After the fight, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno, calling him "GioGio". Due to his lines, moves, and some special moves, Fugo is the only character in the game who shares mannerism from both the manga storyline and a light novel. Fugo's default color makes his hair yellow and his clothes green, but one of his alternate color schemes makes him look similar to his previous game appearance (with white hair and maroon clothes). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Fugo was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Mista, and Narancia. In Eyes of Heaven, all references to Purple Haze Feedback have been removed, including the existence of Purple Haze Distortion. Because of this change, some of Fugo's moveset and dialogue have been adjusted accordingly. The game still features theoretical interactions between him and the other Part 5 characters in the context that they're encountering each other after Team Bucciarati's betrayal: Fugo still remains a reluctant member of Passione who interacts with his former allies with some level of regret, either shown awkwardly chatting if paired up with them, or hesitantly preparing to battle if matched against them. As a Stand User, Fugo is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Similar to All Star Battle, Fugo's attacks allow him to unleash Purple Haze's Homicidal Virus. Anyone infected slowly loses health over time and takes increased damage from all sources. The virus is potent enough to even break health gauges by itself, contrasting other health-depleting status ailments whose effects are barred from doing the same. However, Fugo himself and even his own partner are not immune to being infected. Of note is that if Fugo is guarding when the Homicidal Virus breaks a health gauge of his, he will not be Downed nor gain invincibility. *'Capsule Icon': A display above Fugo's health gauge shows his current amount of Purple Haze's Homicidal Virus Capsules, out of 6. When a capsule is broken, it will leave a temporary purple cloud of the virus as a trap. The capsules will slowly replenish over time, and will also instantly reset to full upon a Dual Combo, DHA, or Soul Succession activating. *'Style Action - Homicidal Virus': Fugo summons Purple Haze to fire off a single one of its Homicidal Virus Capsules. If a capsule makes contact with the ground, it will become a large cloud with immense vertical range, but if it hits a wall, obstacle, or opponent, the cloud will be considerably smaller. If not locked on, Purple Haze will fire the capsule downward and at an angle towards the ground, the resulting cloud's range stopping short of Fugo himself. If locked on, the capsule will be fired at Fugo's target as a projectile. Any skill where Purple Haze attacks also allows the Stand to consume a capsule and release the virus. *'Once you see my ability, you'll die.': Purple Haze flies forward before delivering a downward punch, knocking down any opponent it hits. Fugo's Style Action can be inputted to release a cloud of the Homicidal Virus if it does make contact. *'Hit them!': Purple Haze attacks by unleashing a wild barrage of 16 punches, first throwing a single punch, then the rest after a short delay with the last punch sending opponents flying. Anyone caught by the first punch is guaranteed to be hit by the remaining 15. Fugo's Style Action can be inputted to release a cloud of the Homicidal Virus if it does make contact. *'Nobody stand near Purple Haze when he punches...': Fugo temporarily powers up Purple Haze, causing the next attack that releases the Homicidal Virus attack to instead consume and unleash 3 capsules at once, the outer capsules having diverging paths. This causes the Style Action to always fire downwards, regardless if Fugo is locked onto a target or not. When done from high places, the effective range of the Homicidal Virus is increased to cover large areas. *'EX - Once you see my ability, you'll die.': Fugo is granted super armor until the punch is thrown, and Purple Haze flies farther and with increased speed. *'EX - Hit them!': The attack deals more damage, and Fugo is granted super armor for the entire duration of the attack. JoJolities *'We'll be in trouble too, if we get too close!': Fugo must use his Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) *'You brainless pile of crap!': Fugo must connect a Powerful Attack as the second step of a ground combo. (200 Points) *'Nobody stand near Purple Haze when he punches...': Fugo must use "Nobody stand near Purple Haze when he punches...". (300 Points) *'BushaaAAAAA': Fugo must connect "Hit them!" 3 times. Interestingly enough, the Homicidal Virus that can be released through this attack also counts. (500 Points) *'I can infect and kill you within 30 seconds!': Fugo must Retire an opponent either while they're infected with the Homicidal Virus, or with it. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Ferocity is when you attack explosively, and then disperse like a storm...': Purple Haze punches the opponent off-balance, causing them to become infected with the Homicidal Virus as Fugo begins to define what "ferocity" is. The Stand, hardly able to control itself, begins to violently and brutally beat the opponent, spreading the virus into their system even more, all while Fugo himself calmly asserts that ferocity is "attacking like an explosion, then retreating like a storm". Purple Haze finishes by delivering a devastating spinning punch that sends them flying as they're completely eradicated. *'With Narancia - Two people, two short fuses!': Fugo has Purple Haze assault the opponent, firing its Virus Capsules at them after sending them flying. He then prompts Narancia to attack, with the two watching as Aerosmith shoots both the opponent and the capsules surrounding them, causing the capsules to break open and the target to completely melt. Fugo is given a third alternate costume. The costume is based on the various flashbacks from his early Passione days, wearing a collared shirt under his top and another layer of pants underneath as well. His hair is also shorter overall, and his bangs are styled differently. Tournament He is paired with Noriaki Kakyoin in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Pet Shop and Kars. Gallery Manga = - Volume Covers= Volume 49.jpg|Volume Cover, Volume 49 Volume 49 Illustration.png|Illustration, Volume 49 Volume 51 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Volume 51 Volume 52.jpg|Volume Cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Illustration.png|Illustration, Volume 52 Volume 55 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Volume 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volume Cover, Volume 56 - Chapter Covers= Chapter 457 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 457 Chapter 458 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 458 Chapter 458 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 458 Chapter 462 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 462 Chapter 462 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 462 Chapter 469.jpg|Cover, Chapter 469 Chapter 470.jpg|Cover, Chapter 470 Chapter 475 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 475 Chapter 475 Magazine Cover B.png|Cover B, Chapter 475 Chapter 478 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 478 Chapter 479 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 479 Chapter 479 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 479 Chapter 484.jpg|Cover, Chapter 484 Chapter 486 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 486 Chapter 489 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 489 Chapter 496 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 496 Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 496 Chapter 503 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 503 Chapter 504 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 504 Chapter 506 Tailpiece.png|Tailpiece, Chapter 506 Chapter 507 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 507 Chapter 508.jpg|Cover, Chapter 508 Chapter 519 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 519 Chapter 519 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 519 Chapter 523.jpg|Cover, Chapter 523 Chapter 524.jpg|Cover, Chapter 524 Chapter 524 Magazine Cover.png|Cover, Chapter 524 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 544 Chapter 590.jpg|Cover, Chapter 590 - Sketches= Fugo1.jpg Fugo2.jpg Brunogang.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg }} |-| Anime= - Promo Art = GoldenWind Poster.png|Fugo with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual BucciaratiGang.jpg|Team Bucciarati FugoCharacterArt.png|Character key art FugoAnimeHead.png|Expressions LumineXJoJo.png|Fugo and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine GWFigureExhibition.jpg|Figure Exhibition Promo Art AnimediaDec2018.jpg|Animedia, December 2018 FugoTeaser.png|Fugo in the first preview }} |-| Video Games= Giogio07.png|Fugo's render in Vento Aureo (PS2 Game) GGPS2PurpleHaze.jpg|Fugo in the background of Purple Haze, Vento Aureo GioGio 4-1.png|Stage 4-1, Fugo vs. Illuso, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Fugo ASB.png|Fugo's render in All Star Battle Fugo2.png|Fugo & Purple Haze as they appear in All Star Battle FugoTaunt.jpg|Fugo taunting, ASB FugoWin.jpg|Fugo's win pose, ASB FugoHHAEnglish.jpg|Fugo executing his HHA, ASB English localization FugoHHA1English.jpg|Fugo's HHA, ASB English localization Fugo A.JPG|Fugo Costume A in All Star Battle Fugo jojoeoh.png|Fugo's render in Eyes of Heaven FugoPose.jpg|Fugo's intro in Eyes of Heaven FugoBehindYou.jpg|Fugo's Costume A',Eyes of Heaven FugoEoHAltDHA.jpg|Fugo's alternate costume during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven FugoNaraTEAMINTRO(A).jpg|Fugo and Narancia's team, intro (Costume A), Eyes of Heaven FugoNaraTEAMINTRO(A)x2.jpg|Team intro (Costume A), Eyes of Heaven FugoDHANarancia.jpg|Fugo executing a DHA with Narancia, Eyes of Heaven FugoWINPOSE(A).jpg|Fugo's win pose (Costume A), Eyes of Heaven |-| Novel= - Purple Haze Feedback= PurpleHazeNovel.jpg|Tankobon Cover, Purple Haze Feedback FeedbackCharacters.jpg|Character introduction page, Purple Haze Feedback Fugo.png|Fugo's character design in Purple Haze Feedback PurpleHazeDisortion.jpg|Purple Haze Distortion status page Purple Haze Feedback FugoGio.png|Fugo pledging to Giorno in Purple Haze Feedback Purple haze feedback photo.jpg|Group photograph, Purple Haze Feedback - }} |-| Figure= 100 fugo2.jpg|Fugo as a Super Action Statue figure FugoDXFx2.jpg|DX Passione FugoARTE.jpg|MAFIArte FugoCHARA.jpeg|Fugo in Chara Heroes Vento Aureo 2 |-| Other= Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Spine Art of Part 5 Weekly Jump March 10 1997.jpg|Cover, Weekly Shōnen Jump, March 10, 1997 Chapter 589 Magazine Page 2.jpg|Chapter 589, Magazine color page Exhib5.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition 2012 Trivia * In Bunko Volume 10, Araki explains that the plot originally had Fugo working as a spy for Diavolo that Giorno would have eventually been forced to kill. Having gone through grim feelings at the time, Araki couldn't handle the thought of betrayal of a dear friend and felt that the readers would have been disappointed had he followed through, thus the goodbye scene at the quay of San Giorgio Maggiore happened.Vento Aureo Volume 10 Post Scriptum ** In All Star Battle, the game includes hypothetical pre-fight dialogue that suggests Fugo as a spy when he is pitted against Giorno, Bucciarati, Mista, or Diavolo. *In both the original Weekly Shōnen Jump publication of Chapter 456 and Volume 49, Fugo calls Narancia something akin to a after stabbing him with a fork. The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Bunko Edition) and anime episode 5 changes the insult to '|クサレ脳ミソ|kusare nō miso}} (Shit-for-brains in Crunchyroll sub of anime) and is now famous among Japanese fans for its ridiculousness.ジョジョの奇妙な研究所 - ジョジョの奇妙な誤植 その⑥ **GioGio's Bizarre Adventure is the only media that uses the original version line. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 5 Category:Main Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters